The next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
The next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are my fanfic team. They are crimefighters who are Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fanboys. Each of the members pattern themselves after their favorite ninja turtle. In my fanfic tv series, their first appearance is the premier movie: Rise of the next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (which is a reference to the upcoming series). Their first episode is called Change is Constant (which is a reference to the first arc in the IDW comics). Members Dakotta Posey the next Leonardo (me the heroic human leader of the teamafter Leonardo) Larry Rhubarb Jr. the next Donatello (a brainiac cucumber who is the brains of the teamafter Donatello) Bobby "Bob" Ketchup Jr. the next Raphael (a hot tempered tomato who is the muscle of the teamafter Raphael) James Asparagus Jr. the next Michelangelo (a slightly dimwitted asparagus who is the jokester of the teamafter Michelangelo) Prominent Allies Patrick Rhubarb/the next Splinter (in flashbacks) Penelope "Penny" Rhubarb/the next Radical (my girlfriend in this fic) Petunia Rhubarb/the next April O'Neil Laura Carrot Annie Gramm Sonic Boom Crew (my version of the incarnation of Team Sonic from Sonic Boom with a version of the fleetway incarnation Sally Acorn with some elements of the Archie Comics incarnation instead of Sticks the Badgerseries equivalent to the Mighty Mutanimals as a crossover) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna/the next Batman * Amy Rose * Sally Acorn Shade the Echidna the Pretendland Police Department Cameron "Good Roast" Cuke Joe Good Mystery Incorporated * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake * Velma Dinkley * Norville "Shaggy" Rogers * Scoobert "Scooby" Doo Benny Ketchup/the next Nightwatcher The Ultimate Ghostbusters * Amy Rose * Sally Acorn * Shade the Echidna * Patricia Rhubarb * Manic the Hedgehog Sonic Underground * Sonic the Hedgehog * Manic the Hedgehog * Sonia the Hedgehog Ben Ketchup/the next Casey Jones Lyla Carrot/the next Ninjara Peter Rhubarb/the next Mondo Gecko Al Killer/the next Miyamoto Usagi the next Punk Frogs * Jean Claude Pea/the next Atilla the Frog * Jimmy Pea/the next Rasputin the Mad Frog * Paul Pea/the next Genghis Frog * Phillipe Pea/the next Napoleon Bonafrog Bernie Ketchup/the next Leatherhead Bart Ketchup/the next Robin the Rhubarb Detective Agency the Utrom Pam Rhubarb/the next Nobody Paul Rhubarb Nicole the Holo-Lynx (my version of the incarnation of Nicole from the Archie Comicsseries version of the Fugitoid as a crossover) Dr. Pedro Rhubarb Petunia the friendly ghost (Petunia affected by the Goosebumps Tome) Chet Ketchup (in a vision) the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (the idw version) April O'Neil (the idw version) Casey Jones (the idw version) Prominent Enemies the Foot Clan * Foot Bots (normal and bruiser) * Foot Mystics * Foot Bots Elite * Albert Killer I/the next Shredder I/the next Super Shredder * Alvin Killer/the next Shredder II ** the next Mega Shredder (the next Shredder's mechato go against the next Turtle Saint * Calvin Cuke/the next Rahzar * Casey Carrot/the next Tokka * Nicholas "Nicky" Carrot VIII * Beth Killer/the next Karai Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (my version of the incarnation of Dr. Eggman from Sonic Boomseries equivalent to Null as a crossover) * Eggman's Badniks * Orbot and Cubot * Metal Sonic (robot duplicate of Sonic) * Mecha Sally (Roboticized into a robot via Dr. Eggman's robotcizerversion of Sally Acorn) The Kraang * Kraang/Kraang Prime * Knight/Kraang Subprime Carrot Clan * Carl Carrot Clyde Carrot the Rodent King Bert Ketchup/the next Armaggon Albert Killer II/the next Slash Bobby Ketchup Sr./Bobby Bat The next Spider Bytes Antonio Rhubarb/the next Pizza Face the next Speed Demon Cameron Carrot/the next Old Hob Trevor Carrot/the next King Komodo the next Wyrm King Black the Mother Board (an artificial intelligence based on the Overmind from the Nick Series.) the Jokerz * Jack Pea/Jokester (a villain based off the Joker from Batman) * Jessie Pea/Ivy (a villain based off of both Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy from Batman) * John Pea/Mr. Phobia (a villain based off the Scarecrow from Batman) * James Pea/Chill (a villain based off of Mr. Freeze from Batman) * Joe Pea/Reptile (a villain based off of Killer Croc) the Goosebumps Crew (the Sonic Boom Crew affected by the Goosebumps Tome) * Goosebumps King II (Sonic possessed by Kirby Carrot) * the Invisible Fox (Tails possessed by the Goosebumps Tome) * Knuckles the Pumpkinhead (Knuckles possessed by the Goosebumps Tome) * Sally Acorn the Ghost (Sally possessed by the Goosebumps Tome) * Amy Rose the Werehog (Amy possessed by the Goosebumps Tome) Pablo Pea Pete Pea/Rock Punk II Paula Pea Mindfreak Reborn (Knuckles using a version of the Mindfreak armor designed by Tails) the next Street Phantoms * Amaro Killer/the next Darius Dun * Carl Cuke * Barney Ketchup * Johnny Asparagus * Paula Rhubarb the Shredder and his Foot Clan (the idw version) Purple Dragons (the idw version) the next Terror Bears * Miles "Tails" Prower/the next Nightmare Bear * the next Doom Bear * the next Fear Bear * the next Pain Bear Sonic the Hedgehog/Black Knight IV Pamela Rhubarb/the next Enchantress Jack Asparagus/the next Cement Man Alexander Killer III/the next Dragon Lord Amy Rose/Time Queen (Amy Rose's villain identity who's a female version of Savanti Romero) Shadow Queen (Petunia Rhubarb corrupted by the Pearl of Yin the combined form of the Shadow Pearls that are capable of corrupting people who possess them) the Metal Turtles (Evil robot copies of the next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles created by Dr. Eggman who became freelance mercenaries) * Metal Leonardo (Evil robot copy of the next Leonardo created by Dr. Eggman) * Metal Donatello (Evil robot copy of the next Donatello created by Dr. Eggman)(unrelated to the character of the same name) * Metal Raphael (Evil robot copy of the next Raphael created by Dr. Eggman) * Metal Michelangelo (Evil robot copy of the next Michelangelo created by Dr. Eggman) Paraphernaila the next Party Wagon (the next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' main form of land transportationby the next Raphael) the next Turtle Blimp (the next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' main form of air transportationby the next Donatello) Turtles Skis (the next Ninja Turtles' main form of water transportationindividually the next Shell Cycle (the next Leonardo's alternate form of land transportation) the next Turtle Saint (the next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' mechato go against Kraang Prime and the next Mega Shredder) Emergency Watch (the next Leonardo's main form of communication) Emergency Phone (the next Donatello's main form of communication) Emergency Cufflink (the next Raphael's main form of communication) Emergency Wristband (the next Michelangelo's main form of communication) the next Metalhead (the next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' robotic droid who takes a role similar to R2-D2 from Star Wars) Elemental Mode (the next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' main power up[basically just wearing the 2012 turtles' vision quest costumes) *Wind mode (the next Leonardo's main power up) *Mountain mode (the next Donatello's main power up) *Fire mode (the next Raphael's main power up) *Forest mode (the next Michelangelo's main power up) Space Mode (basically just wearing the mirage turtles space costumes) The next Leonardo Shinobi Mode (basically just wearing a blue version of the rank 2 shinobi outfit wielding the rank 2 shinobi weapons) the next Sensei Stars (the next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' main ranged weapons 3-pointed ninja stars with the Rhubarb family crest) the next Egg Smokebombs (smokebomb made from an egg) Auxillary Quartet (the next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' alternate weapons) *the next Leonardo's Retractable Blades (the next Leonardo's alternate weapon) *the next Donatello's Gravity Gauntlet (the next Donatello's alternate weapon) *the next Raphael's Iron Fists (the next Raphael's alternate weapon) *the next Michelangelo's Turtle Line (the next Michelangelo's alternate weapon) Catchphrases Turtle Power It's Ninja Time (the next Michelangelo) Turtles Fight With Honor (the next Leonardo) Booyakasha I Love Being a Turtle Like a Turtle Do Let's Kick Shell (the next Raphael) It's time to Boom Surge (the next Donatello) Go Green Machines